Une vie après
by GetOffOfMyCloud
Summary: Le trio a grandit et vit sa vie après Poudlard. Succession de OneShot en rapport les unes avec les autres et qui retrouvent tous les personnages plusieurs années après.


Si un jour on m'avait dit que je deviendrais ce que je suis devenu, je crois que j'aurais pris un rendez-vous d'urgence pour Ste Mangouste.

Moi Ron Weasley, j'ai d'abord été le petit dernier des six fils Weasley, celui qui n'aurait plus rien d'exceptionnel puisque les autres avaient déjà tout fait ! Je n'avais même pas la qualité de petit dernier, il y a Ginny après moi. Après avoir récupéré toutes les vielles affaires de mes frères, les fringues, les animaux de compagnies, les vieux balais… Et après avoir subi les gros besoins de materner de ma mère lorsque tous mes frères étaient à Poudlard, j'ai enfin pu y entrer moi aussi.

Miracle, j'allais enfin pouvoir être Ron Weasley et pas le sixième Weasley. Hum… C'était sans compter sur ce super Choixpeau qui m'a sortit un « Encore un Weasley !? » Bah oui, j'y peux rien moi, faut demander des comptes à mes vieux !

Bref, ça aurait pu être pire, les profs ne m'ont jamais fait clairement remarquer que mes résultats étaient bien loin de ceux de mes aînés. Je suppose qu'après les jumeaux, il devait se dire que c'était mieux que rien.

Et puis j'avais enfin un ami, un vrai. Au début, être en face du célèbre Harry Potter c'était bizarre, il avait l'air tellement normal ! Il s'est avéré être sorcier de onze ans comme les autres. Avec un niveau scolaire équivalent au mien, ce qui en disait long sur sa normalité. D'ailleurs on aurait facilement pu se demander comment il avait pu nous débarrasser de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom quand on voyait ses connaissances en magie. J'avoue que ça m'a assez plu de l'initier à notre monde, le pauvre il en menait pas large ! Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Quidditch, de chocogrenouilles et même de Poudlard ! Toute une éducation à faire, et ça s'est fait sur plusieurs années, il est souvent arrivé qu'il montre son ignorance dans des situations critiques, comme le Sinistros.

Donc on est devenu copain. Et je devenais le meilleur ami du grand Harry Potter, en gros, personne ne faisait attention à moi, ça ne changeait pas des masses.

Ensuite on a rencontré Hermione et après quelques conneries de ma part, on est devenu ami. Les trois inséparables, si on oubli la troisième année, où on a fait la tête à Hermione à cause de l'Eclair de Feu et en quatrième année ou j'ai encore été stupide, mais bon, c'est tout moi ça ! Faut pas trop m'en demander à la fois !

On en a vécu des trucs ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir fait autant de choses que nous en quittant Poudlard ! Pour commencer, il y a eut ce troll, de la folie pure et simple ! Après, la pierre Philosophale, de l'inconscience ! Passer devant un chien à trois têtes, mais on pensait à quoi à onze ans ?!

Bon, ça se serait arrêté là, passe encore, mais on remis ça l'année suivante et toutes les années encore après ! La voiture volante, le polynectar, les araignées, la Chambre des Secrets, les détraqueurs, les excursions de Harry à Pré-auLard, la Cabane Hurlante et Sirius, l'entraînement de malade pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. La cinquième année a été pas mal chargée, un peu trop un goût… Désinfecter la Maison des Black à nos risques et périls, Ombrage, un poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch, l'Armée de Dumbledore, Graup (pas pour moi, heureusement !), nos Buses (brrrr) et puis le Département des Mystères. Mauvais souvenirs…

Et puis, Rogue en professeur de Défenses, le filtre d'amour et l'empoisonnement de mon anniversaire, ma sœur qui sort avec Harry (ça marque !), la découverte des Horcruxes et la mort de Dumbledore.

La septième année, on va la zapper, c'était une mauvaise année, il y a eut trop de morts et mauvaises nouvelles.

Pendant ces années j'ai réussi une chose, devenir juste Ron Weasley, toujours le frère de tous les autres Weasley, toujours le meilleur ami Harry Potter et Hermione Granger mais enfin Ron Weasleu lui-même !

On a tous bien grandi !

Aujourd'hui, on vit une vie normale et nos mois de juin ne finissent plus tragiquement.

Même si tout n'a pas été rose non plus.

Après qu'Harry en ai eut finit avec le vieux fou à la fin de notre dernière année à Poudlard, il a fallut aller repêcher tous les Mangemorts partis se réfugier dans l'est de l'Europe, principalement. Et il y en avait un sacré paquet !

Quand on pensait qu'on était tous sains et saufs, on se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Harry, Ginny, Hermione et moi, engagés dans l'Ordre du Phénix un peu sur le tard, on a participé à la traque des serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui, et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. On perdait des hommes tous les jours, ils étaient très bien organisés. Leur technique était d'essayer de nous faire croire qu'ils avaient été attrapé ou tué pour qu'on aille en chasser d'autres, difficile de faire la différence entre un vrai et faux rapport, il pouvait facilement être intercepté et modifié. On a passé deux bonnes années a essayé d'envoyer tout le monde en prison.

Il en restait, mais il était évident qu'il en resterait toujours. On s'est donc installé au Terrier avec ma mère qui était trop heureuse de nous voir enfin rentrer, elle n'avait pas perdu d'enfants pendant la guerre et il n'était pas question qu'elle en perde maintenant.

Six mois se sont rapidement écoulés avant qu'on envisage de faire quelque chose, on se remettait lentement. On été donc rentré en août et on était en février. On pensait souvent qu'on n'avait pas vu le temps passer…

Hermione et moi, on avait déjà vingt ans, Harry allait les avoir et Ginny allait avoir dix-neuf ans. Elle n'avait jamais finit Poudlard.

Il était grand temps qu'on fasse quelque chose. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Hermione, alors elle a commencé à se documenter un peu, et un beau matin, elle nous a annoncé que Harry et moi étions inscrits pour la rentée prochaine à l'école d'auror. Qu'elle s'était arrangée pour inscrire Ginny à la faculté des Médicomages bien qu'elle n'est pas pu passer ses ASPICs (la chance moi je dis !). Ma sœur disait qu'elle aurait préféré jouer dans une équipe de Quidditch mais que faire des études de Médicomagie devait être intéressant et que ça ne serait pas perdu. Moi et Harry étions largement satisfait de notre sort. Quant à Hermione, elle entamait des études poussées en Sortilèges, Métamorphose et en Etudes des Runes et aussi en Potions, vers la fin de son cursus. Je me demandais bien quelle carrière elle envisageait de faire avec tout ça, mais ma petite amie me rétorquait que oui, on pouvait faire autre chose que professeur avec toutes ces études.

Si on pensait nous la couler douce jusqu'à cette rentrée, c'était sans compter sur Hermione. Elle nous a fait travailler le programme d'auror à fond avec tout un tas de révisions sur nos sept années à Poudlard, Ginny pareille avec le programme de Médicomagie. Mais ce n'était rien comparer au travail qu'elle fournissait pour préparer sa rentrée à elle, elle travaillait sans relâche, on se demandait ce que ça serait quand elle serait vraiment en cours.

Au mois de Septembre, on était fin prêt. On a retrouvé Ernie McMillan, qui comme nous, commençait ses trois ans d'études après la chasse aux Mangemorts et aussi Padma Patil, qui elle, entamait déjà sa dernière année.

De son côté, Ginny, retrouvait Colin Crivey et Neville, Hermione, quant à elle, pu revoir Michael Corner qui avait quelques années d'avance sur elle.

Les trois années qui suivirent ne sont pas mémorables. On étudiait d'arrache pied et avec plus d'entrain qu'à Poudlard.

Les faits marquants peuvent être la naissance du deuxième enfant de Bill et Fleur, après Caspar, il y a donc eut Elliot. Le mariage de Charlie avec Emily. Les fiançailles de Percy avec Pénélope. Et la naissance du premier enfant de Charlie et Emily, une petite Daphnée.

Maman ne se sentait plus ! Et bien entendu, les jumeaux étaient incasables.

Nos diplômes en poche, Harry et moi avons intégré l'équipe d'auror du Ministère et, évidemment, il ne nous a pas fallut longtemps pour intégrer son équipe de Quidditch… Avant d'y entrer, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de la compétition sportive qui existait entre les différentes institutions de Magie. Ginny, elle commençait au service « Pathologie des Sortilèges ». Hermione continuait ses études pour encore deux ans.

Notre boulot nous passionnait tous. Maintenant que j'avais beaucoup de temps libre, une fois le travail finit, je désespérais de voir Hermione travailler autant sans nous accorder un peu de temps.

Alors je compensais par le travail.

A la fin de l'année, Hermione nous appris enfin où la mènerait toutes ses études ! Elle comptait faire une carrière de Langue-de-Plomb, je me suis senti gonfler de fierté, ma petite amie, déjà si intelligente allait faire un des métiers les plus inaccessibles.

Un an plus tard, elle avait finit ses études et on passait tous des vacances magnifiques et ensoleillés au Terrier.

Harry et Ginny avaient décidé d'emménager dans la Maison des Black, les travaux de rénovation étaient en cours. Quand à nous, on avait décidé d'acquérir une maison loin de deux pâtés de maisons de celle de ma sœur et de mon meilleur ami. Elle était également en travaux, toutes les installations magiques étant à faire ainsi que sa protection anti-moldus.

On avait une vie normale, c'était bizarre et fantastique.

Du côté de mes frères, ils continuaient à convoler et procréer. Bill et Fleur eurent ainsi des jumeaux, Arthur (en l'honneur de papa, maman leur a assuré qu'il aurait été très touché) et Léïa. Emily mit au monde un petit Léopold. Percy convola enfin, les choses furent d'ailleurs un peu précipitées, ils voulaient absolument se marier avant que Pénélope mette au monde leur fils, William. Quant à maman, elle jubilait, après tous ces petits-enfants, elle apprenait enfin que Fred et George avaient trouvé l'âme soeur. Le premier ayant trouvé l'amour en la personne de Katie Bell et le second en la personne de Lucia Mozza, une italienne rencontrée au congrès annuel de Farces et Attrapes de Milan.

La vie suivait son cours. Notre emménagement s'était bien passé. On vivait heureux et rarement chez nous, ou alors pas seul. On s'incrustait tous chez Harry et Ginny régulièrement ou alors tout le monde venait chez nous. Nos travails nous passionnaient.

Bien sur, on a aussi finit par se marier.

D'abord Hermione et moi, parce que j'en avais très envie. Et puis on s'est beaucoup amusé. Et Harry a profité de notre lune de miel (en gros de ne pas risquer qu'on débarque chez lui à l'improviste) pour faire sa demande à ma sœur.

Trois mois plus tard, ils se mariaient aussi, accompagné des nausées d'Hermione, de Ginny et de Luna, qui avaient décidé de tomber enceinte toutes les trois en même temps.

Au moins, Harry, Neville et moi, on pouvait se serrer les coudes !

Pour terminer et pour faire plaisir à maman, les jumeaux épousèrent leur moitié six mois plus tard et le même jour.

Luna accoucha la première, Ginny le lendemain et Hermione le surlendemain. Ma sœur prénomma sa fille Lily, en l'honneur de la maman de Harry. Neville appela son fils Albus, en souvenir du grand Dumbledore. Et nous, notre fille finit avec un prénom composé, puisqu'on était incapable de se décider, ce fut donc Ellie-Kate.

Aujourd'hui, la famille s'est encore plus agrandit, et la moitié de mes neveux et nièces sont à Poudlard. Les notre aussi d'ailleurs, enfin pas tous. Pour résumer rapidement, Bill et Fleur ont eut en tout et pour tout cinq enfants, Caspar, Elliot, Arthur, Leïa et Lucas. Charlie et Emily se contentèrent de quatre, Daphnée, Léopold, Sara et Mark. Percy et Pénélope sont les parents de William, Nikos et Perceval (je trouve ça ridicule d'appeler un enfant comme son père). Fred et Katie eurent bien sur aussi des enfants, Luke et Nathan, tout comme George et Lucia qui adorent leur deux filles, Sam et Lola. Moi ? Après Ellie-Kate, est né Bilius, puis une petite Lavande, maintenant Hermione attend notre quatrième et dernier, ça va être un garçon, alors je suis inflexible, son nom sera Harry. Je suis heureux qu'Hermione ait accepté que nous ayons une grande famille. Elle voulait au moins deux enfants parce qu'elle est fille unique mais quatre, c'est merveilleux ! Quant à ma petite sœur, elle aussi, elle est enceinte ; c'est leur cinquième ! Harry jure ses grands dieux que c'est le dernier, enfin, il a dit ça la dernière fois aussi… Je disais donc, qu'après Lily, est né Sirius, puis James (ils aiment les Maraudeurs eux !), puis Andrew et le dernier, sera une dernière et ce sera Maya.

Voilà, dans deux mois, maman sera la grand-mère de vingt-cinq petits-enfants, seize petits-fils et neuf petites-filles ! Et oui les Weasley c'est égal à une grande famille !

Ron Bilius Weasley.

Gryffondor. Heureux papa de trois, bientôt quatre, enfants et mari de la belle Hermione Granger. Auror , Sous-Comandant auror même, C'est Harry le grand patron.

Propriétaire d'une grande maison, et d'une multitude d'animaux, les enfants étaient persuadés qu'il fallait de la compagnie aux vieux Coquecigrues et Pattenrond.


End file.
